


Things I Should've Done

by Milktofu



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, coach!Makoto, future!Au, older!makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milktofu/pseuds/Milktofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "au where mako becomes sousuke’s new professional swimming coach when his old one retires and sousuke gives him hell because there’s no way he’d let anyone other than his old coach coach him maybe he even made mako cry once from how harsh he was</p><p>But then one day sousuke sees makoto swimming and hot damn gets a doki and now what do. he can’t look at his coach w/o seeing them damn rippling abs and that glorious back and ends up being unintentionally more cruel than usual and goes into a bit of a crisis when he finds out mako intends on resigning soon"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Should've Done

**Author's Note:**

> Alt. title: In Which Sousuke Needs to Get a Flashlight and Lighten Up 
> 
> I was browsing the SouMako tag on tumblr and got hit like a truck with an impulse to write fanfiction after months of inactivity. Whoops. I should finish up my other fics....

(I'm on mobile so there may be mistakes but aaahhh I love this headcanon) 

"Yeah whatever." He responded to his new coach's suggestion on his form. Makoto gave Sousuke another look of resignation and allowed his shoulders to slump at how difficult his student was being. 

Not that Sousuke cared, of course. The guy was a chump. A grade-A amateur. There was no use listening to instructions from someone who didn't even claim any national titles. 

It was last month when Sousuke's former swimming coach had to retire and train another big shot else where for the upcoming Olympics. He was a great coach with plenty of knowledge and wisdom that Sousuke relied on for his swimming. The only reason he got a new coach at all was because the new guy was recommended by his former coach. 

'Give him a shot! You'll love Makoto, he's an amazing swimmer.' The words of coach Sasabe resounded in his head before he left him with the new guy. 

Initially, he thought it would be okay to have Makoto train him. He was only 23 years old, had recently graduated with a degree in athletic training and he was recommended by coach Sasabe, so he couldn't be that bad. 

But Sousuke had been with him for only a month and he has yet to prove himself worthy of living up to coach Sasabe's standards. For one, the guy hardly got into the water himself. He wore legskins to practice but Sousuke has yet to see him actually swim. Secondly, he was fresh out of college with little to no real-life experience. Sousuke was only three or four years younger but he felt he knew more than this guy. Unbelievable. 

"Sousuke? Are you going to the showers?" Makoto called out from the other side of the pool. Sousuke opted to ignore him in favour of walking towards the locker room while rolling his shoulders to flex them. From a distance, he heard an audible sigh from Makoto. 

What a joke. 

Upon entering the shower as well as tending to his shoulder, Sousuke devised some plans to scare off Makoto. 

It looked like he was doing well with that. In the month that he trained with him, Sousuke made sure to give him sour looks when Makoto would approach him. He was always curt with his replies and made sure to have a tone. 

It's not that he hated the guy. He just wanted him out and to get a new—preferably better—coach. 

After some time had passed, Sousuke exited the shower stall he was occupying and made his way back to the pool to collect his belonging he had left behind in his rush to escape his sad-excuse of a coach. 

Once he walked into the pool area, he had seen a sight to behold. 

Powering his way through the waters with sculpted arms and endless legs, Makoto paced his lap down the lane of the pool with great speed and powerful strokes. Sousuke, from where he stood, could see the flex and tautness of Makoto's muscles on his chest and arms and wondered 'hot damn. Where was this piece of ass all my life?'

It was in that moment he knew he was gone. 

-

He couldn't look his coach in the eyes. 

Correction: he couldn't look his coach in the eyes without feeling the need to suppress a massive boner. 

After he saw Makoto perform his backstroke with both grace and power, Sousuke ran back to the locker room, completely abandoning his stuff, and took that time to regulate his rapidly beating heart. 

Days after, his focus was diverted to Makoto's skin-tight coaching uniform and _oh my gosh when did his clothes get so tight and shit where did those muscles come from_. 

He couldn't stay in a room with him for more than a few minutes outside of swimming so he always made sure to make his escapes quick. 

"Yamazaki-kun, I really need to talk to you." Makoto approached him with a look of displeasure and sadness and were his eyes always that droopy and adorable? 

"Later." Sousuke let out with a slight strain in his voice. 

"No, I feel that I should tell you." Makoto reached out and tried to grasp his arm, but Sousuke had slapped it away and retreated away from him. The slight contact made his skin hot and he felt it spread throughout the entirety of his body. 

"Save it for later." Sousuke muttered and retreated to the locker room. His heart rate was going faster than he could imagine, to the extent of clutching his chest when he was out of public view. 

He couldn't help but fall for his coach. Hard. 

(That wasn't the only hard thing.)

-

"Sou-chan. You might have to take a break from swimming practice for a while." Sousuke's mother had called him right before he was preparing to head to the gym for practice. Before he questioned his mother's concern, she continued, "I got a call today from your coach. Tachibana-san, I believe? He said that the compatibility between you two was poor so he decided to resign the other day." _What._

Sousuke felt his eyes widen as he felt himself go into sudden panic mode. 

"What!" He barked into the phone. 

"Don't worry, honey! He has a replacement coming in soon. He tried to notify you but apparently you had left before he was able to tell you." His mother contributed to the one-sided conversation. Sousuke felt his panic rising. 

Makoto had quit. 

Makoto was probably sick of Sousuke being a total asshole to him. 

Makoto had probably quit because Sousuke's behaviour was getting worse with his sudden infatuation with him. 

Sousuke had royally screwed up. 

-

"Coming!" 

Makoto opened the door to see Sousuke on the doorstep of his apartment room crouched over and panting heavily. He raised his head to look Makoto's surprised eyes, matching them with his intense gaze. 

"Yamazaki-kun? What a surprise. What brings you here?" Makoto asked with politeness, but uncertainty. There was an air of discomfort shrouding him in Sousuke's presence. 

In between pants, he let out "don't... Quit. Want you... Around." 

"I... Don't understand?" Makoto asked carefully. Before Sousuke could answer him, Makoto added, "would you like to come in for some water?"

Sousuke nodded in response and followed his senior into his apartment room. While Makoto hurried to the kitchen for a cup of water, Sousuke took a good look around to see boxes opened and material nearly around it. Was Makoto moving out? Had he scared him off to that extent? The very thought of Makoto moving far away from him and to never be heard from again made Sousuke's heart plummet. 

When Makoto had returned with a bottle of water, Sousuke lunged forward and grasped his shoulders. "Don't leave! Stay here and coach me again! Stay by my side!!" He confessed out loud in a state of panic. Makoto appeared just as distressed, if not bewildered like Sousuke's sudden declaration. 

"I thought you hated me!" 

"No! No no no no no!! Anything but that." His grip on Makoto's arm tightened and he leaned forwards towards his shorter senior. 

"But the way you acted around me..." 

"It's different now! I like you. Like, a lot!"

"What are you saying!!"

"I'm saying..." Sousuke calmed to collect his thoughts and control his voice. "I've... Never liked someone before. So when I suddenly realized I liked you, I didn't know how to act." 

"So, you were only hostile to me... Because you didn't know how to act?" Makoto asked, looking displeased with that train of thought. 

"Yes, I mean no! I mean..." He grasped his face in his hands and groaned. "It's complicated..." 

There was a brief pause, but Makoto broke the silence with a sigh and grabbed Sousuke's forearm, leading him into the living room and on to the couch. "We have all day, if you don't mind the mess. Sorry, I haven't unpacked all my things yet." 

Unpacked? "You're... Not moving away?" 

"Why would I? I just moved in here." 

With one burden off his shoulders, Sousuke felt his chances arise. 

"Alright..." He reached forward, grasped Makoto's hand, and explained himself.


End file.
